Malfoy's Complaint
by We Are the Walrus
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been placed in St. Mungos. And now with the doctor's new theory of finding out his deeper thoughts with a diary, he releases his fears desires and where he went wrong with his one love, Hermione Granger.
1. Dear Diary, Hermione

**A/N: Yes everybody, we are back. P1 and P2 are back in action! This fic is going to be darker then most of our other stuff (our other stuff was just, 'well mannered frivolity'). We felt we needed a fic with an actual _storyline _– not just an excuse for smut. Although, we aren't saying that this fic won't have any…  
Anyway, we hope you enjoy reading as much as we did writing.  
Xoxo  
P1 and P2  
Ps. This will have many profanities. So, please don't be offended. **

**The Walrus' present to you…**

**Malfoy's Complaint**  
Chapter One: Dear Diary, Hermione.

Dear Diary,  
I would put the date, except I have no idea what it is. I have no idea how long I have been cooped up in this shit-hole know as St. Mungos Wizarding Hospital. Its not that I'm mentally injured, they say I have physiological issues. They say I'm psychotic. They say I have multiple personalities, and they say I talk about her in my sleep.

My head phycologist stuck me in this room with this book, and he told me that I wouldn't be let out until I wrote one liable entry. To tell you the truth, I don't give a fuck about this book. I don't give a fuck about what the phycologists' with their Froid mumbo-jumbo and their diploma's and doctors certificates. If you ask me, it's just a whole lot of bullshit. Just because they have a photo of them with a degree, doesn't mean that they can tell me what is wrong with me.

I can see all the nurses' looking at me. I hear them talking, "What is a handsome boy like Draco Malfoy doing in this horrid place?" "How did he get here?" "He shouldn't be here, he should be out getting laid and living like a normal 23 year old" well, that's how old I think I am at least.

They all say that they know my story. They all say they know who put me in this hell-hole. They think they do at least. They know nothing. They don't know anything about her. They don't know squat about Hermione. My dear, sweet Hermione. My Hermione who betrayed me. That bitch. That whore. That piece of ignorant fuck. She told me I wasn't who I thought I was. She told me I was two, three different people. So she goes and sleeps with Zambini. Well that's what he told me. She told me that she would never betray me like that. She told me she would love me forever.

I hit her.   
And when they found out that I did, the on with the straight-jacket. On with the spells, the doctors, the enchantments, the drugs, the potions. The silence yet, the loud droning that is inside my ears.

How I hate that cunt.  
But how I loved hers.

How I remember those passion and lust filled nights.  
Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor princess with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince. Impossible right? That's what everybody else thought. That's what _I _thought. That's what she thought.

I was in love with her. No, I wasn't. I hated her. I hated her and her sweet eyes, her long full hair. Her strawberry kisses. How can this be so? Fuck this shit.

I just realised, that there is a spell on this book not letting me rip its pages or it up. Damn. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL. Somebody kill me please. I can't live with this.

I hate her.  
I hate you, Hermione.

**A/N: Ok, there you go. Trust us, there is more to come! Is he psychotic enough? Ok, you know the drill, tell us what you think! **


	2. Dear Diary, Heads

**A/N: Ello, ello. We see you are back for another run…enjoy it!  
xoxo  
**

**Disclaimer: Oops, forgot it last chap! Anyway, we don't own HP or any JK Rowling related thingamajig.**

Chapter Two: Dear Diary, Heads.

Diary – or whatever the fuck you are,  
the doctors said I needed to 'elaborate on my feelings and how Hermione and I met'.

How did we meet you ask? Fucked if I remember. It was first year and I hated her because of her dirty blood. She was a dirty bitch to boot. Second year, I called her mudblood. Third, I noticed she had tits and he punched me. Forth, I made her teeth grow. Ha. That was funny. She cried. Ha! She cried her dirty tears. Sixth, I don't remember, that was the most boring year of my life. And seventh. The climax of my time at Hogwarts. The pinnacle of my stay. The tip of the iceberg, the cherry on top of the sundae.

Somehow, I was made Head boy. Why Dumbledore, why? Old coot. My father probably bought my badge. But then again, Dumbledore never fell for my fathers tricks.

Good old Lucius. He's now as dead as Harry Potter. In fact, I think it was Potter that killed him. Final showdown, my arse. It was nothing, just a whole lot of green and red lights and some dead people. And now, with the Wizarding world back to its 'natural balance', all the war heroes' are celebrated in the Daily Prophet.

My father never loved me.  
I never loved him.  
He abused me, killed my mother – and got away with it too.

But that doesn't matter. He's gone now. He can't torment me with his severe beatings and the spoiling of his 'loved son'.

Everybody knew that Hermione Granger would be head girl. It's like asking, does a bear shit in the woods? She was perfect for the job. She was intelligent, a good role model for the first years and she cared about every person – even me.

I remember her face when she would out she would be living with me for an entire year. It was a mixture between complete revulsion, fear and dare I say it? Lust.

The conversation is still clear in my head. We were on the train towards Hogwarts and I was lazing around in the Heads' compartment, waiting for her arrival so I could ridicule her about her entire being.

"Malfoy!" she basically screeched when she walked into the compartment. I smirked at her arrival. I had been waiting for the moment for the whole summer. I had gone through various reaction possibilities in my head. My favourite was her jumping onto me and me ravishing her on the compartment floor. But it was more likely Harry Potter joined that dark-side then that happen.

I was everything that made her sick. I was everything that she hated. I was everything that she didn't want in a man. I was the epitome of all things revolting in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She screeched again, me carrying on with my smirk, knowing it aggravated her more then Ron Weasley's idiocy.

"You are aware that this compartment is for Heads only?"

"You are aware that this school is supposed to be pure-bloods only? Don't you mudblood?"

I won every time. She knew better then to just sit and sulk. But she also knew that if she picked a fight with me so early, her Head's badge would go bye-bye. She obviously saw my badge; otherwise she would have continued her rant.

I remember looking her up and down. I remember noticing that she actually had nice tits. They bounced whenever she made the slightest movement. I would have never told her, but they drove me absolutely wild. Just the idea of having them in my hand or mouth drove me overboard. She didn't know that either. She had no idea the power she had over me.

I don't remember much else besides her tits. But I remember the Heads' common room. Sure, it was nice, but I was accustomed to it. Hermione's face was classic. If Snape walked in doing cartwheels naked she wouldn't have noticed.

I loved how she was so naïve. I loved how she _thought _she understood the ways of the world. But she had no idea. She had no idea that she could twist any man around her finger. She had no idea that she had me twisted. Totally and utterly twisted.

But look at who the twisted one is now? I am completely around the bend. I'm crackers, bonkers, out of it. Completely and utterly insane and supposedly in love with somebody who left me to rot in this place called a hospital.

I remember when they came to take me away. They arrived at Hogwarts, two before graduation and gave me a potion that made me go limp. They put me in a straight jacket and off we went to the loony bin, the funny farm the place where all is happy and bright. I can't sleep at night you know Doc? You know diary? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME HERMIONE?

I cant write anymore. And besides, I will be forced to write again tomorrow. They are coming to give me a dreamless sleep potion you know?

Did you know that one of the nurses let it slip that if I don't get out in the next five years they will kill me? Ha! I have to get out of this place. I have been here five years already. Five years of utter torment. Five years of complete insanity.

I AM INSANE

I AM INSANE

I AM INSANE

I AM INSANE

I AM INSANE

I AM INSANE

I AM INSANE

I AM INSANE

INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE INSANE.

I am motherfucking insane.

Oooooo Here the doctors come to give me my pills.

PILLS

I HATE THE PILLS

NO MORE PILLS

NO MORE DRUGS

NO MORE POTIONS

MAKE IT STOP.

Come save me Hermione.

**A/N: Well, I guess if we didn't establish that Draco was totally out of it, I guess we did now. Please review, it would be great to know what you think! **


	3. Dear Diary, First Kiss

**A/N: Confession time: I totally couldn't be bothered to update this story, and that is why it took so long! But here it is – another update! Thank you so much to all the reviewers! I got so much more feedback then I expected! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and the Queen of England enjoys smoking weed.**

Dear Diary; First Kiss

After my little 'unexpected collapse of sanity' (as you called it Doc), I now have to be watched over every second – as if I wasn't before…thanks to you Doc, I even need someone watching me when I take a piss.

When I was in school, if somebody told me I would land up in the place across from the picket fence, I would have told them that I would have banged ever nurse in this place. The truth is, I couldn't; I wouldn't. The guilt of even looking at somebody's tits. They were nothing like hers though. They didn't have the same roundness, the same bounce, the same shape. But what does obsessing over her even matter anymore? She won't come and save me. She hasn't even come once. In the five years of being in this place, she hasn't come to see me once. She hasn't come to tell me she loves me, or apologize. Do you know how that makes me feel Doc? I've never felt unwanted by a woman until now.

Trust me, I know that the nurses here fight over who gets to give me my 'sponge bath'. I know that they take pictures of me while I 'sleep'. I'm not oblivious. Hey Doc, did you know that they do that? Fire them, fire them all…they aren't here to look after the sick; they are here to look after their strange perversions.

Hermione was never perverted – she liked sex straight up, shaken, stirred…whatever that muggle phrase is. She would never let me spank her, or whip her or any of that bondage stuff. She would _never _let me overpower her. She liked to be on top, she liked to be in control. Well…to tell you the truth, she thought she was. When, she came, she would always find that I flipped her over.

The first time we kissed was in the Forbidden Forest believe it or not. Probably the kinkiest thing she would ever partake in. Not that it was kinky…it was just…strange. Kissing amongst the trees, the animals, the red eyes that stare through the darkness.

I remember every word she said to me, fuck, she even followed me down there – anything to get a Slytherin into shit.

"What the fuck are you doing here mudblood?" Grand opening from moi. It got her fired up, fuck she looked hot when she was angry.

"What do you think I'm doing you fascist? You're not supposed to be down here, its past curfew! You should be deducting points…fucking Parkinson in some abandoned corridor…I don't know!"

"What I find interesting Granger" I started, walking slowly towards her "is that you felt the need to find out where I was. You felt that it was so important to make sure I wasn't going to get into trouble – "

"No dickwad, I wanted to make sure I could get you into trouble"

"Don't interrupt me Granger"

"How dare you tell me not to interrupt you? You aren't in charge of me, you aren't my superior! You don't own me – "

Now, I was so close to her I could feel her hot breath on my mouth…

"But on the contrary mudblood, I know that your every waking thought is about me. I know you daydream me during potions, I know that you write of me in your diary, I know that you think of me when you masturbate…"

"I certainly do not masturbate! Let alone to someone like you!"

"Oh, yes you do…I saw you, I heard you call out my name"

"You do realise, but by telling me all that I do, that all of my thoughts are of you, that you are admitting that you watch me as well? I am aware that you sit and watch me during class, that you watch me shower and bathe through a crack in the bathroom door, you watch me get dressed in the morning, change at night. And what is the most disturbing thing of all, I let you"

"Of course Granger, how could you not? The fact is mudblood, you want me as much as I want you"

"What makes you think that I want you?"

"Every…little…thing"

It was then I pressed my lips to hers and felt the sweet surrender to everything about her. I gave up on everything I ever learnt as a child…and never once did I feel the impending doom of our newfound relationship.

So Doc, what do you think of that?

Is that good enough for all you quacks in your offices? Going home to your children and your wives?

Sending reports to the minister of magic on whether or not I qualify to be let out into the real world?

I'm telling you…I will get out of this place.

No matter what it takes.

I will

I will

I will

I'm a wizard Doc. We can do anything! I don't need a wand. I have my brilliant mind – remember that when your shoving another potion down my throat.

Hey Doc?

Tell her I want her.

Tell her I need her; crave her…just to feel her arms around me one more time before you take me from my misery.

Just…tell her I love her

**Ok, guys…you know the drill: ) **


	4. She Sent Me Away

**A/N: Yes…I know, I know…I feel very guilty…(I do have a life outside of fanfiction you know…)  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! It felt so goddamn good!  
xoxo  
P1**

**Disclaimer: I would be in the funny farm with Draco if I claimed I was JK Rowling.**

Chapter Four: She sent me away

Hey Doc?

I guess you want to know the story of how I landed up in here right? Because you don't even know. You all just know that I was carted away to the asylum…full of white walls, padded cells, straight jackets and those potions you force down my throat.

Hey Doc? Did you know people _die _in here? Did you know last night the guy in the room next to me got killed because they fed my potion to him accidentally? Bet you didn't know that Doc! And even if I claimed it, none of you would believe me, because I'm in a loony bin!

But that's beside the point. I'm here because of that witch – pun intended.

Throughout seventh year, she and I were on again off again. And the break-ups were never her fault. She just made up stories about she couldn't cope being in a relationship. But I knew that she knew I was sleeping around. I knew she saw me fucking Parkinson in Snape's store room. Doc, I'm a perverted man. Straight up sex, it gets boring after a while. Even though Hermione was the best fuck I ever had, you gotta shake it up.

It was the night after she and I had another fight. But this fight wasn't one of our normal ones…where I would piss her off cause it got her all hot and heavy, and then I would fuck her (she was at her best when she was all fired up). This fight…this fight was different. She was _hurt _this time. Seriously, hurt. And I never meant to hurt her that way.

"Draco! Draco!" I heard her sob. I arrogantly walked into the room, setting myself up for another fuck.

"What are you sobbing about now Mudblood?"

"I know Draco! I know! You can't deny it any longer"

"Deny what? That I love you?"

"You don't love me!" She spat out. Her face contorted into one of anger. Pursing her lips in such a fashion that made me afraid.

"And how do you know that?" I said, waking closer to her huddled body on the floor.

"I saw you" She whispered, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

I was stumped; I didn't know what to say. Either I could admit that I fucked Pansy, or deny it. Either way we both knew the truth, so either way she was going to leave me. But I never guessed she would cart me away.

She then stood up, and made her way over to the other side of the room, placing her hands on the window sill and turning her back to me, showing me her delicate rump. Oh, what I would give Doc to be able to touch her again. To hold her, to squeeze her in my arms.

"You aren't who you used to be Draco. You used to _care_. You used to want me"

She then spun around to face me. "Draco, you used to _love _me. Draco, you've gone insane. And don't think I'm the only one who has noticed? We all have. From your extraordinarily large temper tantrums to your tears in the middle of class. What is going on with you? And then, when I ask you after class, when we are back here in the sanctity of our rooms, you deny anything I claim. And then I realise you are fucking Pansy in broom-closets all over the school"

She then began to scream.

"I can't take it any more Draco. You tell me you love me, and then you run out the room to fuck Parkinson. Does she know of us? Oh, what am I saying, of course she does! The whole school does. Is it your father's death that's doing this to you? Or your mothers suicide?"

She then started whispering again.

"Is it me? Am I not good enough?"

Her voice gradually grew louder throughout her monologue.

"You just take, take, take and drain people of their love and emotions. Well I've had it with this crap Draco. I loved you! Do you hear me I loved you! And now this is over Draco. And I don't think I ever will stop loving you. But I could never love you as much as you love yourself".

She spat out the last sentence, before running out the room. Temper tantrums? Tears? The truth was, I didn't remember any of the sort. Sometimes I could remember screaming…

Doc, you tell me that when I sleep, I scream out her name.

The next day, we were all sitting in the great hall, eating dinner. When I heard the doors being slammed open. All heads turned to see four men and white walk in.

I looked over at Hermione and I knew immediately who they had come for; me.

They walked up towards the Slytherin Table, and picked me up from my seat.

"We are here to help you. We don't want a fight"

Of course I was going to fight Doc! What do they expect? They were taking me away from my life!

"No! No! Hermione! NO!" I began screaming as they were dragging me down the hall.

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not, but she stood up and called out, "Draco" before I was finally dragged out the hall.

Doc, I haven't seen her for five years since that fateful day.  
Do you know what that's like? Getting everything you love and care about being taken away from you?

If she ever comes here,

Tell her I love her.  
And I'm sorry.

…**Feed the author…she is so very, very hungry…**


	5. The Great Escape

**A/N: What you have just witnessed was part I of this story. For, I feel I need to spice things up…and I need to let Draco loose…literally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. **

_Chapter Five: The Great Escape_

"Doctor Hibert, Doctor Hibert!" A nurse ran down the hall quickly, dodging patients and other nurses' alike calling out for the head psychologist of St. Mongo's. Down the hall, Doctor Hibert heard a commotion, and a woman calling out his name. He stood up from his desk and opened his door, to find a Nurse Patty running.

She ran inside Doctor Hibert's office and turned around to look into the doctor's confused face.

"He's escaped"

ZZZZZZZ

I did it. I am out of there.

Doc, I can see your face now. Your usually calm eyes raging with a storm. Ha!

Take that! Take all your theories and ram them up your arse!

But now, I have a more important matter to attend to. Miss Hermione Granger.

ZZZZZZZ

"Ronald! Eat with your mouth closed for Circe's sake!" Hermione said, looking at one Ronald Weasley in disgust.

"I camn heoplt it" Ron replied, mouth full of food.

"What was that?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"I can't help it" Ron said, after swallowing his food.

It had been three years since Hermione and her two best friends Ron and Harry had graduated from Hogwarts. During that period of time, Harry defeated Voldemort; Ron had married Lavender and Hermione hadn't found anyone that made her feel more complete then Draco had. Truth be told, it made her sick to know that she still thought about him every night, wishing things would have worked out between them. She wished she had never called St. Mungo's. But then again, how could she live with herself if Draco hadn't been cured?

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's antics. Once a week, she, Ron and Harry met up for breakfast. It reminded them of old times, so they kept the tradition. Harry was late – as per usual. He was now the most important auror of the ministry.

Suddenly, the door of the cozy little café banged open, to find a very irate looking Harry Potter storm in.

"Woah, what's gotten your want in a twist?" Ron said, breaking Hermione out of her shock.

"This" Harry growled, and thrust the Daily Prophet in their faces.

"Fuck me!" Ron said, under his breath, while Hermione stayed completely silent. Her face went pale and she mumbled a few incoherent words before getting up and leaving.

ZZZZZZZZ

It's strange Doc, now that I'm out of that place you call a safeguard for 'people like me', it seems that I am missing the drugs, the happy elated feeling, the white walls, the gloomy faces…the depression…the insomnia…

But it's all over now doc. It's all gone. And all I have to do now is find her. And have her one last time; then kill her.

I don't know why I didn't realize it before. I guess I was so caught up in thinking of the happy pills, that I didn't realize that I could perform wandless magic. Hermione would have been proud; that is if she was with me at the time.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

I don't love her anymore.

She means nothing to me.

She broke me, and I am going to break her.

ZZZZZZZ

Hermione walked through her front door, breathing heavily. When she realized, something in this room didn't smell right. She could smell sweat. _It smells familiar_. Hermione looked around her; it was darker then usual too. She walked further into her living room, feeling more anxiety creep up on her.

Suddenly, the smell became stronger.

And she felt someone's presence very close to her person.

Suddenly, she felt a hand griping her shoulder.

Hermione turned around, and in the darkness, she could still match those cold, grey eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Mudblood"

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short. I just wanted to get the road on the show, you know? **


End file.
